<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come Closer by marsella_1004</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723892">Come Closer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004'>marsella_1004</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, Out of Character, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>От Хеджин пахло пивом, сигаретами и чересчур резкими духами.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>старьё из 2017 года</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хвиин не нравится в этом клубе: слишком тихая музыка, которая не затуманивает разум, не дает мыслям исчезнуть из головы, концентрируясь только на выпивке; оживленно болтающие коллеги, забывшие про нее в ходе громких разговоров, что не может не раздражать; отекшие ноги после целого дня на работе (и двух совещаний, которые изрядно потрепали ей нервы).</p><p>Словом, все было очень плохо. Как всегда. Любимая работа уже не приносила удовольствия, разрыв с бывшим больно отзывался где-то в сердце, а отсутствие подруг заставляло Хвиин чувствовать себя совершенно никчемной. Серой тенью на фоне остальных людей. </p><p> </p><p>Чтобы немного развеяться, она огляделась по сторонам; посетители были все однотипные — те, кто пришли сюда отдохнуть после напряженного рабочего дня. Благо, что паб находится рядом с новым бизнес-центром и прилегающим к нему филиалам. Как говорится, далеко ходить не надо.</p><p> </p><p>Взгляд Хвиин зацепился за девушку, пьющую в одиночестве неподалеку. Рыжие кудри до плеч, белый топ и джинсовая юбка. Необычно для контингента заведения — трудоголиков и серьезных менеджеров. </p><p> </p><p>Захмелевшее сознание просило Хвиин остановиться, но она только улыбнулась, заказала еще стаканчик виски и направилась к девушке. Та вопросительно изогнула тонкую бровь, глядя на брюнетку снизу вверх.</p><p>— Я увидела, что ты тут одна, и... Ты не против компании? Если нет, то я пойму, правда, — язык заплетался, а голова начала покалывать, но Хвиин проигнорировала боль, залпом осушив свой стакан.<br/>— Мм, нет, не против. Сиди, если хочешь. Но мне скоро нужно будет уйти, так что...<br/>— Уйти? Куда? Давай посидим немного.<br/>— Что тебе нужно? Я даже имени твоего не знаю, как же я могу с тобой остаться? Можем выйти отсюда вместе, сомневаюсь, что тебе тут нравится.<br/>— Я Хвиин, работаю в офисе в небольшой фирме. Впрочем, это не так важно и интересно.<br/>— Меня зовут Хеджин. И я пока ищу работу, — она переложила ногу на ногу, и Хвиин сглотнула, увидев обнажившееся бедро. Потом как бы невзначай посмотрела ей в глаза. Хеджин следила за взглядом девушки, игриво ухмыляясь. Она поняла, о чем подумала брюнетка, и Хвиин мысленно дала себе подзатыльник за столь скорое разоблачение и неумение держать себя в руках.</p><p> </p><p>Неожиданно Хеджин подалась вперед и прижалась губами к ее рту. Хвиин вздохнула, понимая, что пропала окончательно. Первый поцелуй за последние два месяца, она даже забыла, каково это. От Хеджин пахло пивом, сигаретами и чересчур резкими духами. Но ничего страшного, Хвиин готова терпеть этот дурманящий аромат еще очень долго. </p><p> </p><p>Они куда-то идут, думает Хвиин, и ей становится очень легко и спокойно. Эта рыжая девушка не бросила ее там, посреди отчаявшихся и уставших людей, а взяла с собой, в мир ярких ощущений и красок.</p><p> </p><p>Хвиин не помнит, как оказывается в цепких объятиях незнакомки, целует старательно накрашенные красной помадой губы, приподнимая края короткой юбки и прижимая округлые бедра к себе, проводит пальцами по внутренней стороне и доходит до заветной точки.</p><p> </p><p>Хвиин совсем не помнит, как оказывается в чужом доме, таком светлом, с кучей мебели и декора. И даже не помнит, как дарит всю свою любовь этой красотке на ее кровати, что сильно скрипит под их телами, норовя разломаться на куски, разлететься на щепки.</p><p> </p><p>Но когда видит рядом спящую Хеджин, то по ее лицу пробегает смущенная улыбка. Она никогда не думала, что сможет полюбить женщину, но, видимо, довольно плохо себя знала. <br/>Иногда лучше рискнуть, чтобы почувствовать себя счастливым и нужным, чем остаться ни с чем, мучаясь от собственной нерешительности.</p><p> </p><p>— Давно проснулась? — Хеджин обвивает ее руками, целуя в шею.<br/>— Нет, но мне кажется, что я живу здесь уже давно. И каждое утро наблюдаю за тобой, такой манящей и такой красивой.<br/>— Ты что, писатель? — Хвиин смеется, нисколько не обижаясь на шутку девушки. Она уже подумывала о смене деятельности, так почему бы сейчас не сделать этого?</p><p> </p><p>К тому же, рядом с ней всегда будет ее Муза.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>